The Last Sons
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: AU. The story of Harry Potter with Harry and Draco both being raised by Sirius Black.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. If I owned it, Sirius would not have fallen through that damn veil.

A/N: This idea has been stuck in my for a while now. The only way to get rid of it is to write it. It's AU, set when Harry is about 2. Hopefully I won't mess it up. By the way, if you ever need an idea for a story, I got plenty just waiting to be written.

The Last Sons

Chapter One

Sirius Black breathed in the fresh air greedily. Well, in all truth, the air on the water outside of Azkaban wasn't what you would normally call 'fresh', but to a man who had spent a year of his life stuck in a living hell, it was heaven. He couldn't believe he was being released. He'd think he was dreaming if it weren't for the fact that the Dementors made it impossible to have anything but nightmares in Azkaban.

When the boat he was on finally ran ashore, a Ministry official approached him with trepidation. "Mr. Black, if you would take hold of this portkey, we'll be on our way to the Ministry to explain a few things to you and to deal with the paperwork," he said, holding out an old newspaper.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sirius entered the Minister's office with some amount of fear. He knew that he had nothing to worry about. He was innocent and now everyone knew that. But would they let him have custody of Harry? He prayed they would.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Please, have a seat," Cornelius Fudge said before clearing his throat. "I'm afraid that the Ministry owes you our deepest apologies. We recently discovered the whereabouts of one Peter Pettigrew. He was hiding as a pet rat of one of our employees' sons. He was exposed when his two twin sons stole him from their brother and began experimenting with him using their father's wand. The Ministry, of course, had no idea that he was an Animagus. Naturally, we will be compensating you for your suffering and will also relinquish all the of the assets of your family that were reverted to us due to your imprisonment at the time of your mother's death."

"What about my godson?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Due to the fact that James and Lily Potter specifically appointed you as his legal guardian on the event of their deaths, you are entitled to full custody of him," Fudge responded. "However, Professor Dumbledore expressed his concerns regarding young Harry's safety."

Sirius's eyes burned with rage at the implications of that statement. "I would never harm Harry," he stated vehemently.

"Y-you misunderstood me," Fudge said nervously. "At the moment, Harry is protected by the blood between him and his aunt. He would lose that connection were he to stay with you. However, that would not be an issue if you were to adopt him."

"Then I'll do that," Sirius said, relieved that he would be able to raise the son of his best friends. "Am I free to go now?"

"There is one more issue we need to discuss," Fudge said apprehensively.

"Which is?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well, during a recent incident, your cousin Narcissa and her husband, Lucius Malfoy, were charged with being Death Eaters and sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban," the Minister stated.

"What has that got to do with me?" Sirius inquired, not quite following.

"Well, they have a son, Draco, the same age as Harry. Given that you are his closest in kin, custody of the child goes to you," Fudge said reluctantly.

Sirius sat there stunned for a moment. Raise Narcissa's son? Him? No, he couldn't raise James's son with Narcissa's son. Could he? Maybe it would be good for the boy. He knew what is was like to be raised in a family like that. He was positive that he could ensure both Harry and Draco's happiness. It was actually quite fitting. They were the last sons of the three most powerful and influential families of the wizarding world.

Tbc…

Please review! Does anyone know Draco's birthday? Oh, and I want to know what house you want both Draco and Harry to end up in. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: I can't believe the response to this story! I'm glad I decided to do it after all! I wish I could answer all the reviews, but I can't at the moment because my sister is talking to her boyfriend on the phone and it might take awhile for her to get off. I'm sure ya'll would rather have the chapter sooner rather than later. I've been think a lot about what houses everybody should be in. I've come to realize that Harry should most definitely not be put in Slytherin, he's not ambitious nor cunning. The only reason I think the hat considers Slytherin in the books is because he has been told repeatedly by the Dursleys that he's worthless and he feels the need to prove his worth in the wizarding world where everybody has certain expectations of him. Also, I want to keep both Draco and Harry in the same House because I want them to be close so I'm sorry for those of you who were rooting for Slytherin. I know where I'm going to put them now, but I'm not telling. ; ) Oh, and in the fic, Sirius and Remus are both around 25 and Tonks is 19. I don't know if that is cannon or not, but their ages are never really mentioned.

The Last Sons

Chapter Two

With the adoption papers signed, legalized, and filed, Sirius walked confidently to the designated Apparition spot. He paused before he disappeared though. Which boy to pick up first? And where would he take them? Grimmauld Place was more than likely rundown from lack of residents. And even if it were, it certainly wasn't equip to house babies.

For the first time since he agreed to take them both in, he doubted his ability to take care of two toddlers. He was going to need some help.

Remus Lupin stared at the headline in from of him. **_"Pettigrew Discovered Alive; Black Found Innocent!" _**He couldn't believe it. Peter was alive? He was James and Lily's Secret Keeper? Sirius was innocent? Why didn't they tell him? He shook that thought from his head. Did it really matter? What mattered was that Sirius hadn't betrayed them all! Sure it hurt to find out that Peter did, but not as much as the thought that Sirius could have deceived them so.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud knocking at the door. Confused at who would be calling this early in the morning, he walked to the door and opened it cautiously. "Sirius?" he said, surprised to see his friend. After the shock had worn off, he pulled him into a brotherly embrace. "You look awful. What are you doing here?"

Sirius looked at him in mock indignation. "Is that all you have to say? Your supposed friend spends a year in hell, comes back from the dead, and you tell him that he looks awful and ask him what he's doing here. That's real nice, Remus."

"That's not what I — I mean — it's wonderful to see you, Sirius," Remus said at last. "It's just that you don't usually use the door."

"Well, I didn't really know how you would respond to me," Sirius admitted. "I mean, it's been a year, and you might not have welcomed me — "

"Oh, shut up and come inside," Remus said, stepping aside and allowing him in. Once Sirius was inside, Remus closed the door behind him and ushered him into the sitting room.

"Actually, Remus, I came here because I need your help," Sirius said.

Remus looked amused. "Don't tell me you're in trouble already."

"Well, more like a little in over my head."

"Care to elaborate?" Remus inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"I adopted Harry…"

"That's great!"

"And Draco…"

"Draco as in Malfoy?"

"Yes…"

"Right then, what do you need me to help you with?"

"Raising them…" Sirius said sheepishly. "And cleaning Grimmauld Place in preparation of two toddlers."

"Well, we might as well go and see what we have to work with…"

"I thought it would be worse than this…" Remus commented, looking around the house, which was relatively spotless.

"Yeah, I guess Kreacher did a better job than I would've expected…" Sirius said.

"Excuse me, sirs," a squeaky voice said. They looked down and saw a skinny house-elf in a filthy pillowcase. He had a long, pencil nose and huge green eyes. "But Kreacher didn't do the work, sirs. Kreacher said something about not working for his Mistress's no-good son. Dobby did the work, sirs. Dobby is to work for Master Draco's new guardian."

Sirius smiled at that. "Thank you, Dobby, I really appreciate it. I didn't know this place could be this clean. I was going to let Kreacher go anyway. But you don't have to serve us if you don't want to, you know?"

Dobby's eyes filled with tears. "If Dobby doesn't want to, sirs? Dobby would be honored to serve such a kind and noble wizard."

Sirius smiled smugly at Remus. "I like this elf."

"Please don't inflate his ego anymore, Dobby. It's already too big to fit inside this house," Remus stated.

Sirius pouted. "You're mean, Moony."  
"Don't you think we should make one of these rooms into a nursery, now?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, and then we can decide which of these rooms we want for our own," Sirius said excitedly. He then looked hesitantly at Remus. "You are going to stay, right?"

Remus smiled reassuringly. "Of course I am."

Soon they had everything ready for the two toddlers. They just needed one more things — the babies.

"Which one are we going to get first?" Sirius asked. "We can't play favorites! We have to treat them equally! How are we going to treat them equally if we choose to get one first over the other?"

"Sirius, calm down, they're two. They won't care. But it's good that you have that kind of mentality," Remus commented. "We should get Harry first, seeing as how we're going to have to explain things to his relatives."

"Of course, you're right as usual, Moony," Sirius stated.

Tbc…

What do you think? I do have a question for all of you and this time it will be entirely up to you, unlike my question about the houses. Okay, here it is. Do ya'll want some Remus/Tonks romance? Totally up to ya'll.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm SOOOOOO sorry this has taken me so long. I started writing this before book six, and before I went any farther I wanted to analyze what I learned in that book. And then Hurricane Katrina blew in and things still aren't completely normal from that yet. And a lot of people commented on how fast Sirius and Remus forgave each other and fell back into sync. Well, let me put it this way. They've both been through hell during that past year, literally in Sirius's case, and Remus lost everyone he cared about that Halloween night. Is it so hard to believe that they want to forget about it and move on with their lives? Now, whether or not that'll come back and bite them in the ass is yet to be seen…

The Last Sons

Chapter 3

Remus sighed as he stood in front of the door to the apartment. He had gotten the easier job of picking up Draco from his cousin, one Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius had fire-called her early to say that he, Remus, would be by to pick Draco up. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door.

"Coming," he heard from the other side of the door, followed by a crash, and a muffled "Oof."

The door opened and was greeted by a young woman with spiky hair of a shocking lime green color and electrifying purple eyes. She must have noticed his startled expression because she quickly said, "Sorry." She screwed her eyes up in concentration, her hair became a bright brown and her eyes turned jade.

"Hi," she said. "You must be Remus Lupin. I'm Nymphadora Tonks, if you call me Nymphadora I will have to hurt you."

Remus had to smile at her quirkiness. "And what shall I call you then?" he said lightly.

"Tonks, I won't answer to anything else," she warned.

"And may I ask, _Tonks_, what was that unusual display back there?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that," she blushed. "Sorry if I startled you, I was trying to keep Draco entertained. I'm a Metamorphagus. Draco's this way," she said, leading him into the living room where he could see the toddler examining the blocks in amazement. "I'm not sure they let him play like a normal child. I wish I could keep him, the little squirt grows on you."

"Why can't you?" Remus asked, knowing that the girl was closer in kin to him than Sirius was.

"I'm training to be an Auror, and I'm not the most responsible person in the world. I don't think I could give him what he needs," she said sadly.

"You know, just because you can't keep him doesn't mean you can't be a part of his life," Remus stated. "You could come to see him anytime."

Tonks brightened at that. "You really think Sirius wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure he will take any help he can get." '_And I definitely wouldn't mind,'_ Remus added silently before mentally kicking himself. He was not attracted to this girl. He would not leave himself vulnerable like that again.

OoooOoooOoooO

Sirius looked at the house at Number Four Privet Drive incredulously. _Harry_ lived _here_. In this immaculate house that just screamed _normal_. It was unthinkable. Not to mention that he remembered Lily's sister. Not the most pleasant person.

He strode up the walk with confidence and knocked firmly on the door. A woman he recognized as Petunia Dursley opened the door and looked at him suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

He forced a smile at her distasteful tone. "I'm here to see Harry."

Her eyes widened at that statement. "There is no Harry here!" she screeched and tried to shut the door. However, Sirius caught it before she could.

"Don't you remember me, Petunia? It's me, Sirius. Now, if you don't show me Harry, I will be angry," he said dangerously.

Apparently, she did remember him, and she hesitantly allowed him in. She led him to a small cupboard under the stairs. "He's in there. Take him and leave," she said hastily before fleeing the room.

He barely contained his anger at the thought of his godson in a cupboard, of all places. He opened the door calmly, not wanting to frighten Harry.

"Pa'foo?" he heard a small, timid voice say, before the small child launched himself into his arms.

Tears came to Sirius's eyes as he held his godson close. He couldn't believe it, but Harry actually _remembered _him.

Tbc…

Next chapter, we'll get a peek inside Draco and Harry's minds.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

The Last Sons

Chapter Four

Draco looked up at the man with a puzzled expression. He said that Draco was going to be staying with him and another man who he called "Sirius". But why couldn't he have stayed with Tonks? She had been nice to him.

He looked around the room where the man, who had told him his name was "Remus", had left him to play. He had said he would be right back. The room was nice. It had plenty of toys for him to play with, but so did his old room, the room that Tonks said he couldn't go back to. She said that his parents were bad people and had been put away. He didn't care. They didn't ever play with him anyway. He hoped that the man he was staying with now would play with him.

The man came back in, followed by another man carrying a skinny boy about his age with messy black hair.

The other man knelt down and set the boy down. "Hi, Draco, I'm Sirius, did Remus tell you about me?"

Draco nodded hesitantly, he wasn't used to grown-ups talking too much to him. "Ser-u-ri-us," he said with his faced screwed up in concentration as he tried to pronounce the name.

The man smiled at his attempt. "How about you just call me Padfoot? Is that easier."

Draco nodded and said happily, "Padfoo'."

The man smiled again. "And this little guy here, is Harry. He's going to be living here with us too. Can you say Harry?"

"Ha'ry," he replied, proud of himself. He looked at the other boy. He was small, but he seemed a lot more fun than the boys his father had always had him play with. He smiled at the boy, thinking that they could be friends.

OoooOoooOoooO

Harry clung to Padfoot's neck, not wanting this to be a dream. He didn't want to wake up in his cupboard and realize this had never happened. He knew his mommy and daddy were gone, and he had thought that Padfoot was too. He really didn't want this to be a dream.

Then Padfoot used magic to bring them inside of a house. Inside, there was another familiar face that he thought he'd never see.

"Mooey!"

The man had looked puzzled for a minute before looking to Padfoot. "He remembers us?"

"I guess," was the reply. "Now, Harry, you want to meet your roommate?"

Padfoot and Moony then brought him to a room where another little boy was. He had light hair, lighter than even Dudley's. Harry was a little scared at first because the only other boys he had met had been Dudley and his friends and they were not nice. But when the other boy smiled at him, Harry felt that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"We'll let you two get acquainted," Moony said as he and Padfoot left the room.

"You wanna pway with me?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Remus and Sirius watched from the door as the two little boys played together. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as they thought it would be…

Tbc…


End file.
